RandomWord drabbles
by HinoteTwintailCat
Summary: Rated for some pairings making me go HRNNNNNG and write NSFW stuffs.
1. AkuSai

(AkuSai)

**illness**

When Saix started to change, Axel's first concern was his friend's well being. As Saix continued to deny that anything was wrong, he put it out of his mind and was paying for it. Whether they had hearts or not… his chest was aching as he stared down at his companion's now frail form on the bed and tried to ignore that the machines were emitting a high pitched constant ring. Saix's pride and refusal to admit he was ill had killed him… and Axel found himself alone, despite the other body in the room.

"Bastard… you promised. No secrets…"

**clause**

"No matter how many times you explain it, I'm not going to understand this rule-within-a-rule. Its stupid." Axel griped. Saix frowned, glaring at him and finding himself just as frustrated with the redhead as the redhead was with him. It honestly wasn't that hard to understand the Secrecy clause...

**socialism**

Axel was a firm believer that everyone had to work for their share, but Saix liked the idea that things could be more fair. If the Organization was treated fairly, none of them would have reason to pretend they were angry. Axel simply did not see the point of this.

**tragedy**

It was hard to hear "Lea" after all this time. Knowing that as Saix said it, it meant that their friendship was over. Anything they'd had and felt… their fling, their adventures in the other life… all of it was gone. He was sure that his friend was feeling it just as much if those cold golden eyes weren't lying.

**dread**

"Axel." he looked up at Saix, expression irritated. What did he want now? Seeing the look on Saix's face, he suddenly found he didn't want to know. He paled slightly, sweat trailing down his cheek. That… look of complete and utter contempt on Saix's face made him shake. Was this fear?

No… it was far deeper, and from the wicked grin Saix put on… Saix knew exactly what he was feeling.

**guest**

"Seems we have a friend." Lea grinned, skipping over to where a small blond was sitting and eating ice cream. Isa rolled his eyes.

"You mean your stray." he noted flatly. Lea only grinned and bounded over to Ven tackling him happily.

**separate**

As Axel stumbled out of the room Saix had dragged him into, whimpering and barely able to move, all he could think of was how he needed to get away. Saix was no longer the man he used to know. It was time to go their separate ways...

He just needed to figure out where he could run with Roxas… that the Organization, especially Saix and Xemnas, couldn't follow.

**graduate**

Isa stood at the podium as class president, offering his pleasant smile to the parents and relatives in the crowd. Lea sat staring up at him, grinning at his friend, winking whenever his eyes passed over him. Isa had to resist the urge to laugh at the sight of Lea sitting in his graduation robe with that ridiculous hat over those spikes of crimson hair, winking at him.

**converter**

When Saix met Xemnas, the entire dynamic of his relationship with Axel changed. Slowly, he drifted away from Axel despite their plans to take over and make sure they got their hearts back. That stopped mattering. All he wanted was to serve the man.

Axel watched his former friend with distrust and fear now, skittish around him and never ever turning his back to him. He'd changed. He'd betrayed him...

Xemnas was like a converter box. And Saix was the signal. Isa had gone in… the Berserker was what came out.

**cant**

Forgiveness could never be.

Axel's leaving, Saix's betrayal of their… whatever the fuck their more-than-friends-with-benefits relationship could have been called.

So when Axel was captured with Kairi by Saix, and beaten him within an inch of his life… and those golden eyes had turned blue once more… for only a moment… When Saix had asked him forgiveness, Axel had only one answer.

"Can't." And he'd fled as best he could with the injuries Saix had given him


	2. SoRiku Warning, this one is 80 Mature

(SoRiku)

**wrist**

The room is full of panting and their soft moans. Sora is pressed against Riku, back against the silver-haired man's chest, trembling as he waited to adjust to the thick length inside of him. Riku is struggling not to move, and Sora can't help but whimper during those moments where his hips twitch and push him that tiniest bit deeper. Riku's lips are at his wrist though, keeping him calm with the small, intimate kiss.

**toe**

"I don't understand how you do it…" Riku sighed, tweezers in hand as he pinched and squeeze Sora's big toe, the boy whimpering as the actions aggravated the splinter between his nail and that tip of his toe. "Seriously, do you keep sticks in your shoes?" he teased.

"Riku… stop teasing me…" the brunet sniffled, earning a small laugh before the splinter finally broke the thin layers of skin that had formed over it, and the tweezers were closing around the tip.

**mercury**

He's reminded of mercury when he sees Riku. Pretty and silvery and smooth, but toxic and dangerous. Even so, he returns to Riku's home every night and throwing himself in his arms, letting that mercurial hair created a curtain around them as Riku takes him hard, fast, and deep.

**liberal**

Even blindfolded and tied as he is, Sora can tell that this won't hurt. He can hear the slick sounds of Riku lubing himself up, and is aware of the chill of that same lubricant around his entrance and inside of him.

"Ri… if you use much more, we're not going to feel anything at all…" he pointed out. Riku only chuckled in response, and the slick sound was replaced by the creak of the bed as he shifted to position himself.

**functional**

The 'Love Doll' on to of him seems to be human in every way, event though he knew for a fact it was an automaton. Even so, its hot inside, and makes the cutest, sweetest sounds as it rides him.

He's caught himself calling it a 'he' a few times. Its designed to be male, but its still a robot. A robot with big blue eyes, who's far to eager to please… and who's body can perform all of the same functions as a human's… complete with mewling in very convincing pleasure as it impales itself on his thick length again and again and again, the brown spikes of its hair bouncing with him. Riku curses. There he goes again, calling it a he…

"G-gonna… cum…" it mewls, its rigid cock twitching and leaving him to wonder how the hell this thing was built.

But it most definitely is functional… and he's decided he's keeping it.

**duplicating**

Sora gasps sharply, his body sandwiched between a rather irritated Riku and a slightly younger looking Riku. The reason his lover was irritated.

"I can't believe you ordered this thing… for a month…" Riku growled, even as he slipped his hands down Sora's pants, the younger one slipping them down the front.

"You keep saying.. nn… you want to try something new…" Sora teased.

"Can we get to the sex? Like… now?" The copy pleaded. Sora and Riku shared a look, then nodded.

**infinity**

"Riku?" Sora asked softly, crawling over to him and snuggling against his chest. Aqua eyes opened to meet his blues, staring into him, almost past him. "Are we… gonna be able to get out of here?" he lifted a hand, letting the black sand he'd been gripping fall through it. Black rocks with glowing patterns on them with an eerie pale light rose out of the sand around them, and dark waves reflecting a black-light sun ebbed and flowed against the shore they rested on. Riku smiled sadly, reaching up to pet Sora's hair.

**curve**

If there is one thing Riku hates, its Sora's unfailing ability to magically develop curves when he puts on skirts and dresses. As Sora stands facing the mirror, messing with his hair and trying to weave the extensions into the back, Riku watches hungrily, eying those luscious curves that the dress Sora had procured for their school's prom gave him. He can feel Sora's eyes on him from the mirror, meeting his gaze through the reflection and smirking. He growls, storming up to Sora and grabbing his wrist, pinning him to the wall and pressing against him growling possessively.

"Think people are going to steal me away, Riku?" he teased.

"You're mine… you and these devilish curves…" The silver-haired teen growled, kissing the brunet and smirking.

**draft**

"R-riku… s-stop that…" Sora whined, attempting to push his boyfriend away from his neck. Riku only smirked and nipped at the sensitive skin. "Riku! Really… I need to get this done…"

"It can wait. Its just a rough draft, right?" Riku pressed against him, smirking.

"B-but I need it… for full credit…" Sora whined, setting his pencil down so his writing didn't get shaky.

"You're a smart boy, you'll be fine." Those devious hands slipped under Sora's shirt tracing patterns on his stomach.

"Nn…"

"Don't worry… I won't let you fail."

"…Fine… damn tease…"

**firework**

"Sora!" A sharp gasp, Riku's body moving over the brunet, Sora moaning under him and clawing at the bed, arching and pressing back against him. Silver hair falling in a curtain around their heads.

"M-more… Riku… harder!" he pleas, head resting back against the older boy's shoulder. Blue eyes glazed, drool dripping from his chin.

"Fuck you feel good… Nn… Sora…" Riku's words are a harsh, panting breath in his ear. "S-sora… nn… close…"

Sora screams, clamping around him tightly, Riku cursing and panting as he spilled inside of of that tight heat, both of them collapsing, a soft squish alerting him to Sora landing in his own mess. They're both panting and sweaty, Riku nuzzling Sora's shoulder as Sora lies there listless and smiling.

"…Those… were some nice fireworks…"

"…Ha… I'm glad… you saw them, too."


End file.
